Boundaries of Dreams
by child of the new dawn
Summary: Sequel to Tattered Innocence  Almost five years after fleeing England, Harry, Sirius, and Remus find themselves in a new country every six months with a new identity. But their time for running is coming to an end as their past is quickly catching up…
1. Chapter 1

Boundaries of Dreams

By Child of the new Dawn

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Summary: Sequel to Tattered Innocence Almost five years after fleeing England, Harry, Sirius, and Remus find themselves in a new country every six months with a new identity. But their time for running is coming to an end as their past is quickly catching up…

A/N So miss me? No I don't really have much of an excuse for not writing for for about a year. Anyway here is the sequel to _Tattered Innocence _just a year late, but a month early!

In need of a beta reader!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Three ghost-like figures slipped into the dark, casting cautious looks behind them. They grasped their robes tightly, shivering in the cold, as they slipped away from the lighted entrance. They were quickly immersed into blackness, the stars and half-moon the only source of light.

One of the three slowed slightly, staring up at the night sky in awe of how miniscule he seemed under the blanket of stars. He didn't think he would ever get tired of this view.

His comrade nudged his shoulder, "Come on Harry, we have ages to go yet."

"I'm coming, Khalil. How can you tell where you're going anyway?" Harry asked pulling his gaze back into the dark eyes of his best friend.

Khalil rolled his eyes, "I've done this millions of times. I could do it with my eyes closed."

"Yeah and run straight into a pyramid while you're at it!" Rustan, the youngest of the three laughed.

Harry grinned and ignored his two friends bickering as they continued walking; their footsteps nearly silent in the soft sand. He had only been in Egypt for a few months and was already in love with the place. Though Sirius and Remus had been nervous as ever for the move and rehearsed their stories over and over again, Harry had gotten used the changes.

In Greenland, he was Harry Black, Sirius' son, who was traveling with his father and uncle to get away from the grief of his mother's recent passing. In Spain, he was James Lupin, who was traveling with his father and father's colleague to assist with their research. In Greece, he was Orin Evans, Sirius' nephew with Remus as his private tutor, viewing sites of wizarding history. And the list went on and on. Here, he was Harry Lillin with his father and friend of the family, exploring the trading business.

Harry could barely remember a place where they lived longer than six months, though his guardians had told him about a house in Ireland that he spent almost five years in. Each move was hard. He hated having to pick up everything and start over; knowing that he'd be doing the same thing again in about six months. Sirius and Remus both understood this and tried to help Harry keep in touch with old friends and encouraged him to make new ones. He was usually hesitant to try and settle in, but he had hit if off with Khalil and Rustan almost immediately. By watching them and their families, Harry got better assimilated to the culture. At least language differences weren't a problem.

He fingered the small charm tied around his neck thoughtfully. It was because of all the changes with language along with the limited time to learn everything, that Remus created charms for the three of them that would allow them to understand all languages. Each of them had a small charm around their neck and one in their ear, though Moony protested loudly at Harry getting his ear pierced, but could find no reliable alternative (much to Sirius' delight). The one around their neck allowed them to speak the language and the ear charm allowed them to understand it.

"-ry. Harry!"

Harry jumped as Khalil nearly screamed in his ear, "What?"

"Look, we're here!"

Harry looked around, but could see nothing but sand dunes and small, whirling tornados of sand, "This is it?"

Khalil looked insulted, "What do you mean 'this is it'? This is just the entrance; it's supposed to be small so nobody can sneak in."

"Like us?" Rustan asked.

With a pained sigh, Khalil bent down and pulled up a long chain from under the sand, "Come here and help me pull."

With the combined force of the three boys, the chain pulled back a thin slab of rock. Harry peered over the edge and could make out the outline of stairs leading down into the darkness.

Rustan fumbled with his robe for a moment and pulled out a thin gold rod, covered in markings and hieroglyphs. "Ami," He whispered, "grant us light." (1)

Bright red flames burst form the tip of the rod, before settling slightly into a torch. He muttered something in thanks, and then nodded at Khalil to show he was ready.

"Okay," Khalil whispered conspiratorially and motioned for Rustan to come forward so they could watch the placement of their feet as they descended into the ground.

The top few stone steps had been worn completely smooth, but as they continued down Harry could make out different pictures and markings decorating the stairs and the walls around them.

The stairway began to widen and Rustan lifted the rod higher to look around. The light flared suddenly and the three boys jumped back as the black, dog-like face of the god Anubis glared out from the sides of the threshold. Unlike many other statues of the god Harry had seen, this one had black gems placed where the dog-god's eyes should be. They sparkled menacingly in the firelight and the gold spears they each carried seemed to move.

Trembling slightly, the boys grouped together and walked in the middle of the last remaining stairs, keeping an eye on the statues as they did so. Once inside the room, they spread out slightly and Rustan began to light the pedestal torches. These were gold bowls, set off the floor with gold pedestals. They needed no wood or oil to burn, but took small portions of flame from Rustan's torch, which quickly grew and lighted the room.

"Wow," Harry whispered as he slowly turned to look around.

"See," Khalil said proudly, "didn't I tell you it would be worth it?"

"But what now?" Rustan asked, looking around.

In the light the room was larger then if had first seemed. There were columns in each of the corners and two in the middle, all covered in hieroglyphics and pictures. Besides the lighted pedestals, there was a small shrine for Bast, the cat goddess, and a small window at the very top of the far wall. Harry doubted it was more than have a foot out of the sand, but it still managed to catch the light of the star Sirius.

A slightly gloating Sirius had told Harry about the importance of his namesake to the Egyptians when they had first moved here. Remus, becoming bored with Sirius' rant, quickly pointed out that they also worshipped dung beetles as well.

Harry's guardians had taken him through many of the pyramids already, though Sirius had to sneak Harry into one where some muggles had tried to steal from the tomb and been cursed horribly: some had grown extra limbs or had no limbs at all. Moony had, of course, found out and hexed Sirius into a dung beetle for two days, keeping him inside a large jar for most of that time. Padfoot was a little more wary of hiding things from Remus after that, though once and a while he and Harry would have 'adventures' to 'keep that old wolf on his toes.'

Harry frowned slightly as he looked around at the different doorways aligning the room. After Sirius had shown him the remains of the mangled muggles, and been turned into a beetle for it, Remus had pulled Harry aside and told him that was why Harry must never wander around in the pyramids by himself, that there were still ancient traps set for those who wandered into the wrong place.

And now he had to admit that he was slightly wary of going further into the pyramid through one of the darkened doorways that aligned the walls towards the back of the room. The light of the room didn't pass through the doorways, thus preventing the three from getting any idea where they were headed.

Khalil frowned, "What do you mean what now? We did come here for a reason or did you forget already?"

"Of course I remember!" Rustan said indignity, "We're here to find the golden book of Thoth! What I meant was-"

"Where do we go to find it and is it even in here?" Harry finished, turning towards his Khalil, "Are you sure this is the place? You'd think the grown-ups would have found it by now."

"Of course this is the place!" Khalil said waving his arms, "The grown-ups just didn't know where to look, okay? The god Thoth wrote down all the spells in the world in that book. I think it's our destiny to find the golden book and learn all of the super cool spells so we can be the coolest wizards on Earth!"

Rustan looked impressed by this speech, but Harry rolled his eyes. He walked over towards the doors and inspected them. Two were unmarked, plain wooden frames outlining the door, while the other two were elaborately decorated with what looked like inlaid gold and precious stones.

"Well Khalil, which way is it?" Harry asked, turning to face his two friends.

Khalil grinned and pointed at the closer plain door, "Look up at the top right corner."

Harry and Rustan walked over to the door and stood on their tip-toes to see a rough outline of Thoth carved into the wood. There was no questioning the crane-like head and the pen and scroll he was carrying.

Harry was reluctantly impressed and grinned with sudden excitement. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Khalil led the way into the door with Rustan behind him with the torch and Harry bringing up the rear. The passageway somehow seemed older than the entrance, almost forgotten. There was a breeze coming out from somewhere ahead of them, immersing them in the thick musk of ancient air. It seemed to make a mournful howl and the boys unconsciously grouped closer together.

The mood had gone from excitement and anticipation to fear, Harry could feel it shift. The little hairs on the back of his neck and on his arms rose. Suddenly everything seemed louder. Their footsteps on the stone floor, the crackle of the flame, the beating of Harry's heart. . .

A sound from up ahead made them all freeze. Harry could have sworn he heard whispers as the light breeze suddenly became forceful, making their dark robes billow out behind them. The soft noises became louder.

Rustan whimpered and jumped back, landing on Harry's foot causing him to gasp in surprise and pain, making Rustan yell in shock. Khalil whirled around to see what was happening when Rustan's torch went out.

"Run for it!" Khalil cried.

The boys bolted back towards the entrance, out of the passage. The pedestal torches died out the moment they passed, the darkness seemingly chasing them out. They sprinted out of the secret entrance, dodging the malevolent sparkling eyes of Anubis when they passed.

Harry didn't think he'd ever be as glad to feel sand between his toes and inside his sandals ever again. Once they were able to slow down and started to walk the rest of they way home, they were able to laugh about what had happened. Rustan swore that there had been a great black shadow swooping down on them, while Khalil had insisted on the sharpness of its claws, and Harry exclaimed it was the razor sharp teeth that had worried him.

None of the boys could hold in their relief when the lights from their home were finally in sight. Harry let go of a breath as they passed under the wooden labeling the entrance to the Hive.

Most people would expect that Egyptian wizards would live inside the pyramids and for a long time they did just that. But when the muggle tourism started and began to escalate, the Egyptian government couldn't keep up with all the memory and anti-muggle charms. So, frustrated with being interrupted at his mealtimes but curious muggles, or as the story goes, William Hiversome cast a spell to try and move his home to safety. What resulted was the pyramid being flipped upside-down and buried under the sand.

As it turned out the other Egyptians wanted to continue living in their homes and with a few adjustments the "Hive" was created. The Hive was made up of a collection of different floors, each for different purposes. The first were Harry's favorite: the trading floors.

He grinned as he, Khalil, and Rustan passed all the different venders with their brightly colored stock. Erumpent horns, fwooper eggs, phoenix feathers, and streeler snails lined the sides of the upper trading floor.(2) The boys stopped along a crowed booth to ogle at the Nundu pelt. The panther's shiny black coat could have easily covered all three boys and then some. "Took a hundred wizards to take down! Was the terror of Zimbabwe!" The trade wizard shouted, gaining more attention from the passersby.

With a slight nudge from Rustan, they left the trading floor heading towards the transport section of the Hive. Two large half-circle ruts had been carved into the side of the wall where thickly woven carpets floated in the air. They boys walked over and sat crossed legged on the nearest carpet, Khalil saying clearly, "Residence floors."

The carpet slowly pulled forward, before plummeting sharply. The carpet weaved in and out of the various bridges and other carpets blocking the center of the up-side down pyramid, the boys cheering and asking to go faster. Sirius had sworn that he had gotten on one of the carpets and nearly broke his neck when he asked it to go faster and didn't hold on properly. Needless to say the boys had been searching for the mysterious purple and yellow carpet ever since.

Harry looked around with interest as the carpet began to slow as they reached the residence floors. These floors were nothing but houses and apartments. Rustan and Khalil lived next door to each other about five feet away from the drop off point for the carpets. Harry waved and started down the long alley to his own home. He winced slightly as the large clock on the corner near his house chimed nine-thirty. Sirius and Remus were going to kill him.

He gulped and took a deep breath as he approached the blue door. He grasped the handle and the door was suddenly ripped open.

"Harry Evan Lillin where have you been?" Sirius shouted.

"Let him in first Padfoot." Remus called from inside, "I sure he has an explanation."

Harry winced and tried to come up with a way to make his adventure sound less like an adventure, failing miserably when he caught sight of Remus' expression. Face blank, eyebrow cocked, eyes hard… not good. While Sirius would yell and be done with it, Moony could make Harry feel horribly guilty by doing practically nothing. Harry remembered one time where he had completely trashed the kitchen and Moony had told him off for it. Later that night Remus asked for the salt and Harry had promptly burst into tears apologizing over and over again for his mess. Though Remus never seemed to be angry afterwards, Harry always walked on eggshells around him for a day or two after.

Harry sighed; there was no point in lying to his guardians, he'd tell the truth and deal with the consequences. "I-I went with Rustan and Khalil to go check out this pyramid."

He tensed waiting for an eruption, but looked up in surprise when there was nothing but a tired sigh. Sirius ran a hand through his hair and plopped back down onto a chair. Remus too, seemed to relax slightly, or at least color returned to his fingers that were holding a glass.

"You went to this pyramid and came right back right?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded, unsure of what to make of their reactions. He slipped off his sandals and walked further into the room, "Padfoot what is-?" He froze at the sight of the table. It was covered in maps and parchment.

He felt tears fill his eyes, "We're leaving already?"

Sirius made to raise offering a comforting hand to Harry, "Harry, listen, we-"

"But why?" Harry asked, backing away from Sirius, "Why do we always have to do this? Can't we stay just a little longer? We're safe at the Hive aren't we? I don't want to leave."

"Harry," Remus had taken out his wand and was carefully lowering all the objects that had begun to rise as Harry grew upset. After stopping his glass from whirling around in small circles on the table, he held out his hand much like Sirius did, "Please come here."

Harry reluctantly did as asked and settled on the couch in-between Sirius and Remus. "Sorry." Harry murmured.

"S'okay." Sirius said, ruffling his hair, "We know it's hard on you to keep moving like this, but you know why don't you?"

Harry nodded, wiping at his eye with the sleeve of his robe, "Cause Voldemort will try and hurt us if we stay too long in one place. But do we have to go now?"

"Not just yet, pup." Remus assured, "but soon I'm afraid."

Harry nodded sadly.

"Did you eat?" Sirius asked, not liking his godson's silence.

Another nod followed by a yawn.

"Bed." Remus said, "We'll say goodnight in a minute."

Remus watched from the doorway as Harry slept. He sighed and quietly entered the room, picking up Harry's discarded clothes. Harry is definitely spending way too much time with Sirius. He dropped the dirty clothing into a small bin by the doorway and moved to sit beside Harry.

He brushed a few strands of Harry's wayward hair out of his face and tucked the blankets around him tighter. He glanced up at a soft glow.

There was a small shelf over Harry's bed where he kept his prized possessions. A picture of his parents, the old set of Quidditch marbles Remus had gotten him, the jacket and helmet Sirius had gotten him, along with several little knickknacks they had picked up over their many trips. And the chest which was currently glowing.

He jumped when Sirius reached for it, not hearing him come in. "So much for enhanced senses eh Moony? Poor old wolf." Sirius grinned at him.

He waved his wand over the chest in a series of motions until the glowing stopped and he returned it to the shelf. As Harry was growing up so quickly, they had to work out a way to keep him safe within his own dreams until he was able to learn how himself. The chest had been Dumbledore's idea. As long as either he or Sirius reinforced the charm every week, Harry's nightmares were harmless.

"We both knew it would be a matter of time before he started asking to stay." Sirius said softly, gently resting his hand on Harry's covered foot.

"We're going to have to tell him what's going on in the morning. Harry should have a say in this decision," Remus gave a slightly chuckle, "Though I nearly had a heart attack when he was half a mile away in a warded and guarded area from just reading the _Daily Prophet_. I'm going to be a wreck in England."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things turn out." Sirius said softly, turning back to look at the sleeping boy. "Tomorrow will be interesting."

* * *

(1) Ami is the Egyptian god of fire

(2) From _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them_

A/N Okay that was the first chappie, let me know what you think!! For those who have read Tattered Innocence, I know I have left a few loose ends, but fear not! They will show up shortly! Until next time! (August I'm afraid) Dawn


	2. Chapter 2

Boundaries of Dreams

Child of the new Dawn

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

A/N an August update just like I promised! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry waited until his guardians had closed the door, save for a small sliver allowing light to come in from the hallway, before he sat up. He stayed still for a few moments, listening for the two men. When he heard the tell-tale sounds of the dishes being done in the kitchen, Moony's work no doubt as Padfoot rarely cleaned willingly, he knew it was safe. He rolled to his knees and stood up on his bed. Stepping up on top of his pillow, Harry moved some of his toys on the shelf out of the way and grabbed his helmet. Underneath the helmet was a skull about the size of Harry's fist.

Harry held up the skull to his face and whispered into the skull's 'ears,' "Meet me at the crypt. I've got to tell you guys something."

The skull's empty eye-sockets glowed white, before fading back into darkness. He quickly hid the skull, a gift from Khalil and Rustan, back under his helmet. After he moved the toys back to their original positions on the shelf and gave the slightly glowing chest a pat for luck, Harry slipped off his bed and on to the floor.

Harry didn't need light to navigate his room. His bed was in the center with the shelf above it and a nightstand to the right of it. A bin for his clothes was beside the door next to his dresser and then there was his toy box. His toy box which sat directly under his window.

On his tip-toes, Harry pulled out the clothes Moony had thrown into the hamper and quickly changed out of his pajamas, leaving them on his bed for a quick change when he got back. He walked over to the other side of the room, crossing the thin beam of light from his door with a jump. Here came the tricky part. Very carefully, Harry raised his right foot and placed it on top of his toy chest, then put his weight on it. Silence. Harry released a breath and reached up for the window frame picking up his other foot- creeeak!

Harry froze and listened carefully. The sound of running water and clinking dishes had stopped, but there were no footsteps approaching. He finally released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when he heard the sound of the wireless and Moony's voice telling Padfoot to keep it down or he'd wake Harry.

Pushing the window all the way up, Harry slipped through into the night. His footsteps silent in the sand, Harry didn't wait to see if his guardians had heard him drop and hurried down the street.

* * *

The crypt was and wasn't a crypt at the same time. Rustan had made the discovery not long after he and Khalil had met Harry. He had been told that the place was originally meant to be a crypt for a wealthy, Egyptian wizard noble who died before it was finished. However, he was so despised by his workers that they stole all the gold and artifacts that were meant to be placed next to him and left him to rot. Of course all of them were horribly cursed for doing so, but the half-finished crypt remained as it was, tucked into one of the corners of the residence floors. A perfect secret hiding place and club.

The crypt was little more than a large stone box with the door, a large slab of stone, half crumbed across it only allowing a small crawlspace to enter. It had the usual spells and wards chiseled into the stone along with bits of gold and gems spelled never to be removed, but was definitely not as grand as some of the pyramids Harry had seen.

Khalil and Rustan were already there when Harry arrived. Rustan had lit a small fire in the middle of the crypt and was just putting away his golden rod when Harry crawled through. He grinned and held up a skull, identical to Harry's, and said, "We got your message!"

He promptly tapped the skull on the top of its head and it immediately spoke with Harry's voice, "Meet me at the crypt. I've got to tell you guys something."

"So what's up?" asked Khalil, shifting to make room for Harry near the fire, "What do you need to tell us that couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"For all I know I might not be here tomorrow. We're moving again." Harry said darkly.

"What?" Both boys looked shocked.

"You can't just leave! You just got here!" Rustan exclaimed.

"I know." Harry answered sullenly.

"But why would your guardians want to leave so soon, it's stupid!"

"I know."

"You should run away."

"Run away?" Khalil gave Rustan an incredulous look, "Run away? You idiot, he wants to stay here, how will running away help?"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"I'll call you an idiot if you come up with stupid ideas!"

"What I meant was he could leave his house and live somewhere else in the Hive so they couldn't go because they couldn't find him!"

"So what we're going to lock him up in a pyramid?"

"Do you think that would work?"

"STOP!" Harry shouted.

Khalil and Rustan looked sheepishly at him.

"Look hiding from Sirius and Remus wouldn't work. They're both wizards, they would find me a second if I tried to hide."

"But what if we-" Rustan tried hopefully.

"No." Harry said, hanging his head, "I don't wanna hide from them. They're not doing this on purpose."

"Do they have to move a lot because of Mr. Lupin's job or is the trade not as good as Mr. Black had hoped?" Khalil asked.

"We have to move because- because… yeah something like that. I just know we have to move all the time." Harry lied lowering his head. Merlin he always hated this part. He shouldn't have even asked them to come.

"We've got to think of something." Rustan cried, he frowned and looked at Harry, "You don't _want_ to leave, do you?"

"No!" Harry assured, "But- I don't even know why I dragged you guys out here. There's nothing we can do about it. They won't change their minds, I already tried asking them to, but it didn't work."

The three sat in silence for a long time, the crackle of the fire making them jump occasionally.

Finally Rustan lifted the skull up and tried to smile, "Well these work over long distances, we could give messages to each other."

"It won't be the same." Khalil said sullenly.

"Remus told me that change helps you grow more. That it makes old things become more special and gives us new things to try." Harry said, trying to make what was happening sound better. It didn't really.

"But, you'll come back right? To visit as least?" Rustan asked hopefully.

Harry bit his lower lip uncertainly. While Sirius and Remus would always encourage Harry to keep in touch with his old friends, they had never returned to one of their homes. "I hope so," Was all he could say, and he really did hope so.

There was silence again, save for the occasional soft sniffle and rustle of robes due to 'sand in the eye.'

They all jumped when the lifeless skull suddenly jumped to life, "Midnight kiddies, best be getting back to yer beds!" It gave a little cackle and fell silent with a soft 'click' of its teeth.

"Come on," Harry said rising, brushing the sand off his robes, "Sirius and Remus would kill me if they caught me out late twice in one night."

Rustan about knocked Harry to the ground in a sudden hug, causing him to stumble back against the crypt's walls, but Khalil did not rebuke him for it. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder for a moment before tugging on the sleeve of his robe playfully, giving a sad half-smile, and said "We'll hang out tomorrow, yeah?"

Harry nodded with a grin and crawled out of the crypt first. He was the first to see the man.

"Out past your beddy-by time aren't we sonny Jim?" He crooned through broken and crooked teeth.

Harry backed up against the crypt, hoping he was blocking the exit to prevent Khalil and Rustan from coming out as well. No such luck. Rustan crawled out right behind him, giving a cry of surprise to see the man not three feet in front of him. Unfortunately, it was that cry that caused Khalil to come out quickly to see what was wrong.

"Well, well, well… what have we got here? Three little kiddies missing from their beds? Oh what will your mummies think when they go in to find three empty beds I wonder?"

"Leave us alone!" Khalil shouted, no doubt hoping to get attention from the nearby neighbors. Yet all the windows and doors remained darkened, with no one rushing to the boy's aid.

The man tsked, waving a finger back and forth at the boys, "Now, now we can't have any of that." He pulled out a long dark wand from the folds of his cloak.

Rustan gasped as his rod was suddenly ripped from his fingers by an invisible source. The man chuckled as he inspected his prize. That was enough to send Khalil in a rage and he went to attack the man.

With a wave of the man's wand, Khalil was thrown back against the crypt, his head meeting the stone with a sickening 'crack'!

"Khalil!" Rustan ran to the fallen boy's side, which prompted the man to raise his wand again.

"No! Stop it! Just leave them alone!" Harry cried throwing himself at the man, trying to wrench the wand from his grasp.

The man flung Harry off his arm, and shot a bright blue light at Rustan. The boy crumpled into a heap at Khalil's side.

The man turned to look down at Harry, who was staring in horror at the sight of his friends.

"Wait a sec…" The man whispered, then suddenly wrenched Harry up by the elbow and pushed back his fringe. He tapped Harry's forehead with his wand and his face lit up with glee at the sight of the lightning bolt scar.

"Harry Potter! So we finally found you!" He threw back his head and roared with laughter. "Potter, Potter." He leered down at Harry and suddenly pulled back the cloth on his free forearm, "See what this is Potter?"

He shoved Harry's face closer to see a black tattoo of a snake coming out of a skull's mouth, "That's the dark mark Potter. The sign of the great Lord Voldemort! And your death sentence!"

"Drop him Avery!" A new voice called out.

"Who's that? Show yourself!" The man, Avery called out.

A pale man with dark hair and a large, hooked nose walked out of the darkness.

"Snape? Severus what are you taklin- ah! I see! You just want the glory for yourself, that's it!" Avery tugged Harry closer and leveled his wand at Snape's heart, "Well forget it! The dark lord will know that it was me, and me only, that found his wayward little pest!" He shook Harry harshly at the end of his tirade.

"You insolent little fool! You-" Snape shouted, but whatever he was going to say was lost as Avery sent a bolt of yellow light at Snape's chest.

"Look out!" Harry warned, but Snape had already waved the light away as if it was an annoying fly.

Avery began to back up, keeping Harry half in front of him and half at his side by a hard grip on his arm. None of them expected the twin bursts of red light to come flying through the darkness hitting Avery straight in the middle of his chest.

The man dropped, dragging Harry along with him. Harry kicked himself free and made to run over to his friends, only to be grabbed by Snape.

"Let him go!"

"Sirius!" Harry cried out in relief.

Sirius and Remus both approached quickly, wands out, looking angrier than Harry had ever seen either of them.

"I said, let him go." Sirius repeated, looking very much like the bear-like dog he could transform into.

The man, Snape, simply sneered at the two of them, before shoving Harry towards them. The next thing Harry knew, he was in Remus' arms. Harry clung to the werewolf, burying his face into Remus' neck trembling.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus asked softly.

"Khalil and Rustan" Harry said, suddenly pointing to where his friends still lay.

There was a movement behind them and Harry saw Khalil and Rustan's parents hurrying towards the fallen boys. Harry remained tense until he saw both of them sit up. They both looked around for Harry and returned the little wave he sent them. Once they were in their parent's arms, Harry allowed himself to go limp and cuddled closer to Remus. He only looked up again when he felt Remus' arm tighten around him.

Sirius and Snape were still glaring at each other.

"So you and Avery decided to have a little get together and beat up some innocent little kids huh?" Sirius snapped at him.

"Padfoot he helped me." Harry said softly.

Sirius snorted, "Oh? So you wanted to be the one to hand off a child to be murdered?"

"Sirius." Remus warned, arms tightening around Harry when he shuddered, "Leave it, let's go. Harry should get inside now."

"Yes Black, do as the werewolf says. After all your parenting skills have obviously paid off. You and the wolf do such a good job of keeping Potter out of trouble don't you? At this rate, the dark lord need not do much, but send out his lowest lackeys to wander about the towns and just pick him off the streets. You did receive Dumbledore's message did you not? Or are you just incapable of following directions?"

Sirius opened his mouth to snarl back a reply, but Remus quickly said, "Yes Severus, we did in fact get Dumbledore's message and have made arrangements. Thank you very much for assisting Harry, but I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this reunion short as he needs rest now. Sirius."

Remus turned and began walking away, but Harry looked over Remus' shoulder at Sirius who muttered something to Snape and began to follow them.

"Such a good dog to heel Black." Snape called.

Sirius clenched his fists, so Harry quickly yelled "Thank you!" then burrowed back into Remus' cloak.

The walk home was silent and Harry nearly fell asleep after Remus had wrapped him in his cloak. He awoke when Remus pushed the door open and set Harry down on the couch.

Sirius shut the door while Remus knelt down and made to look at Harry's arm, pausing, when he recognized the clothes Harry was in as being the one's he left out.

Harry gulped, but Remus said nothing. He helped Harry out of his shirt and made a soft noise in the back of his throat when he saw the bruises covering Harry's arm. Sirius had already gone through their first-aid stash of potions and handed Remus a balm.

"Should help with the worst of it." He muttered softly, before sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered hoarsely.

"You planned this?" Remus asked softly, "Is that why you left your clothes out?"

Harry nodded biting his lip, "I didn't mean for this to happen, but I thought- I thought that I might not ever see Khalil or Rustan again and I wanted to say goodbye." Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't. Will- will they be okay?"

"They seemed okay when they left," Sirius said wearily, "Their parent's will take care of them."

Remus wrapped Harry's arm so the balm wouldn't rub off onto his pajamas and closed the jar of balm, setting it on the table. He put his head in his hands.

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked softly.

"Do you have any idea, any at all, what that man could have done to you? To all of you?" Sirius asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"You are never to sneak out again Harry." Remus said, "Do you hear me? Never. Do you have any idea what it was like to find your bed empty? What were you thinking?"

Harry lowered his head miserably.

Sirius shook his head and rose, "You're grounded. You'll stay in your room and will not leave the house without one of us and never without our permission again."

"Yes, sir." Harry whispered, refusing to look up.

"It is very late," Remus said softly, "Get into your pajamas and go to bed Harry. You really disappointed us today."

Harry flinched and quickly walked to his room and changed. His hands were shaking as he put his clothes away into the bin and climbed into bed. Remus came in a few minutes later and strode over to the window, shutting it firmly. Harry didn't need to watch to know he spelled it closed, before he returned to Harry's side.

He didn't say anything at first, just ran his hand through Harry's wild hair. Then his sighed and kissed Harry's forehead. "I love you," he whispered and tucked the blankets in around the boy.

"I'm sorry Moony."

"I know pup."

"Why-"

"We'll discuss this tomorrow Harry."

Harry flinched at the cold tone and nodded.

Remus took off Harry's glasses and set them on the nightstand. He brushed Harry's hair back once more and then left the room, leaving the sliver of light once more.

Harry laid his head back onto the pillow feeling horrible about what had happened when the sliver of light suddenly grew wider then shrank again. He jumped when he suddenly felt that mattress dip, and then relaxed when his hand touched soft fur. He felt Padfoot curl up into a ball with his head on Harry's feet and smiled to himself as he fell asleep. Padfoot was going to sure Harry didn't leave this bed again tonight.

* * *

A/N Poor Harry got into trouble! Please review!! 


End file.
